


A Foolish Endeavor, a Beastly Result

by TheArtsyBlatherskite



Series: Feathers and Fangs [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyBlatherskite/pseuds/TheArtsyBlatherskite
Summary: When Eda's curse continued to worsen, Luz was determined to find a cure for her mentor. Deciding to skip on her classes trip the Emperor's Palace, she went right to work on her search for a solution.But when she thinks she's found what she was looking for, will she be able to handle the disastrous results of her actions? Will anyone?ON HIATUS
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Feathers and Fangs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960216
Kudos: 31





	1. The Wrong Monster

Lilith Clawthorn stared at the beast squirming before her through half-lided eyes, her usual mask of indifference failing to hide a mix of annoyance and disappointment.

"This is _not_ my sister" she deadpanned, her gaze never leaving the creature. It was certainly similar to her sister's cursed form, but it wasn't quite as big, it's feathers were shades of brown and it's face and ears were far too round.

"But…" a gravelly yet unsure voice began, "the charter said you were lookin' for an Owl beast…"

"The charter gave specifics" Lilith snapped, her voice took on an aggressive bite as she looked up toward the gang of demon hunters and her ears flicked back in annoyance. "The beast I'm looking for is larger than this, it's feathers are grey, not brown, it's skin is white and it has a black gem on its chest, not whatever _this_ is" Lilith said, gesturing vaguely to the strange circular symbol that throbbed with faint purple light on the monsters chest.

"Then… who--" the Hunter began.

"It would _appear_ that some other witch is under a curse similar to the one that struck my sister, I neither know nor care who this beast is or was, it's of no use to me." Lilith growled before regaining her composure and briskly walking away.

"Wait! Lady, aren't you gonna pay us?"

If Lilith heard the hunter, she didn't react, and soon she disappeared through the front gates of the emperor's palace, dress billowing dramatically behind her.


	2. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34 hours earlier

34 hours earlier

"Luz?"

Luz Noceda's concentration was broken by a familiar voice from behind her. She turned from the book she was reading to see two tall, green haired figures that had managed to sneak into the hidden room without her notice, and who were now staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ed! Em!" She squeaked, surreptitiously hiding her open notebook beneath an old leather tome entitled  101 Uncommon Curses and Their Highly Questionable Remedies. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same que--" Edric began, before being cut off by his sister.

"Mittens was getting bored. She asked us to come pick up a few books for her…"

"Yeah…" Luz began "how _is_ Amity doing?"

"She's doing okay" Edric said with a small smirk and a sidelong glance at his sister. "Leg's healing up nicely."

"Misses you an awful lot though" Emira chuckled, sauntering over to Luz and picking up a dust covered book entitled  Monster or Victim? A Study of Curse Beasts . "Interesting collection you got here" she said, arching an eyebrow as she eyed the dozens of books on curses and beasts strewn about Amity's hideaway.

"Have you been here since Friday?" Edric interjected, an uncharacteristic edge of concern in his voice as he observed the human girl's baggy bloodshot eyes.

"What?"

"We heard plant girl talking to pipsqueak about you after school. You skipped out on a trip to the Emperor's Palace?"

"Has our little trouble maker turned full rebel?" Emira crooned.

"What? No I was just..." Luz began,clearly flustered, "I had a lot on my mind. I decided to take the day off and research… stuff"

"The day? Luz it's _Sunday._ Have you been shut in here for two days?"

But Luz wasn't paying attention anymore. Emira had been flipping absentmindedly through the dusty pages of  Monster or Victim  and Luz spied an illustration of a very familiar beast.

Without warning, Luz snatched the book from Emira's hands and flipped a few pages forward and back, before tearing several dusty pages out of the book. The twins stared dumbfounded as she shoved the stolen pages and a battered notebook into her bag and rushed out of the room without offering either of them a second glance, let alone an explanation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing dialogue. Talking to people irl is hard enough, now I gotta invent a whole ass conversation?


End file.
